Wild Doogy Plumm
Wild Doogy Plumm was a Highland squirrel warrior, and faithful companion to Rakkety Tam MacBurl. He used a claymore, dirk, and a Sgian Dhu as weapons. His story Before arriving at Redwall Abbey Doogy Plumm came from the Highlands, as illustrated by his broad accent. There he met Tam, a Border squirrel warrior. When a great famine came upon the lands, the two went south, where they entered the lands of Squirrelking Araltum and Idga Drayqueen. They were welcomed with open arms and were doted upon by the silly rulers. Doogy and Tam swore their swords to them, and helped defend the prosperous area from vermin attacks. When the vermin attacks subsided, Doogy and Tam became bored. Having defied the king and queen on one particular occasion, they were imprisoned. When Gulo the Savage attacked Araltum's kingdom and stole the new royal banner, Doogy and Tam were sent to investigate, eventually leading to Araltum's promising to free them if they brought back the banner. The two squirrels dispatched immediately, but were "captured" by the Long Patrol. Doogy and Ferdimond de Mayne began to grow on each other's nerves, ending in a boxing match to get out their frustrations - it resulted in a tie, both badly bruised and bloodied, thus becoming friends. Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw assigned scouting duties to Doogy and Tam, and Ferdimond. Out of shape and overweight, the "little Highlander" easily got winded running, but he was told to stay put by Tam as he went and scouted. Eventually The Long Patrol eventually met up with Doogy, as they all waited for Tam's return. The Brigadier once again gave out orders, but this time for Doogy, Tam and Ferdimond to reach Redwall Abbey as soon as possible to warn them of approaching vermin. The journey there ended in a surprise, however, as they found Yoofus Lightpaw with the Royal Banner of Squirrelking Araltum. Yoofus told them of the captured Redwall maids Sister Armel and Brookflow. Both squirrels knew they had to rescue them, and set to work immediately. With the maids free, Doogy and Tam fought a valiant fight against the pursuing vermin. The sprint to Abbey was a close one, and resulted in Doogy and Tam killing several vermin between them single-pawed. They made it, however, inside safe and sound. Arriving at Redwall and after Doogy and Tam did not stay at Redwall for long. Uninjured, they dispatched soon after to draw Gulo and his horde away from the Abbey. Meeting up with the Guosim, they formulated a plan. During the execution, however, Doogy and Yoofus were separated from Tam and The Long Patrol. Unable to reach them, the two decided to head back to the vermin camp and loot it. They stripped it bare, but were captured by a small group of vermin not connected to Gulo. They were taken to a dormice' home where the family was kept captive. Doogy and Yoofus quickly dealt with the vermin, rested and planned on leaving for the Abbey the next morning. The next morning, however, Yoofus disappeared. Doogy tracked him down, finding him at his house. But the most important discovery was the Walking Stone, who Yoofus was keeping as a pet. Doogy left immediately with Yoofus and his wife on the way to the Abbey, but they became terribly lost with Yoofus' navigation. After a day or two, they spotted the abbey and made run for it, pursued by Gulo. Doogy was caught and held captive for a ransom of Gulo's brother and the Walking Stone. Doogy was not intimidated by the wolverine's barbaric gang. Tied to a stake he watched the final battle between Tam and Gulo, and at the killing of Gulo, was freed. While Tam was sleeping in The Infirmary, he talked Armel into letting him have Tam's claymore. Naturally, Tam was extremely angered by the news when he awoke, and was furious at the proud little Highlander. Armel, however, shooed Doogy and everyone out of the room. Epilogue Doogy became the uncle of Tam's and Armel's daughter, Melanda MacBurl, and taught her how to wield a sword. He was completely against returning the banner to the squirrel tyrants and even suggested throwing it into the sea. However, they returned peacefully to Redwall where Doogy lived out the rest of his days. Appearance and personality He was described as short, fat with a broad Highland accent, impatient, and rather fiery tempered if angered. Media Audio VA: Simon Smithies fr:Douglas MacPrune Category:Squirrels Category:Rakkety Tam Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters